Malcolm
| First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes| Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Malcolm is a character that appearead in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Not much is known about him as of currently other then he will be the male human protagonist lead of the film hence replacing Will Rodman. Malcolm is also the father of Alexander, the husband of Ellie, and the human counterpart of Caesar. History His wife was killed by the Simian flu. He and his son survived and soon met Ellie who would become his second wife. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Malcolm was once an architect who was married and had a son named Alexander. His first wife died, leaving Alexander without a mother. Sometime during the outbreak of the Simian Flu, Malcolm met and later married a former nurse named Ellie. During their journey, they encounter the ape leader and king Caesar and are introduced to a world in which Caesar is king and is struggling to prevent a war with what remains of humans. More to come… Personality Like Ellie, Malcolm is kind and wants to protect the apes. As time goes on, Malcolm comes to realise that if the apes are threatened, they won't hesitate to call for war. As a father and husband, Malcolm is very protective of what remains of his family. His desire for peace is what drives him to befriend ape leader/king, Caesar who is also the father to a teenage son and the husband of a wife he adores. Malcolm's love for Alexander is strong despite the relationship being strained from the years of struggling to survive. More to come… Relationships Caesar Caesar is Malcolm's ape counterpart. Malcolm's first couple of encounters with Caesar don't go down well. When Caesar's nephew, Ash is shot, Caesar screams at the humans leave the forest. Malcolm doesn't argue with him and tells his group to run for it. Later, Malcolm encounters Caesar close up when the Alpha takes his army into the city as a show of strength and threatens war if the humans cross into the Apes' territory again and tells his son, Blue Eyes to return Alexander's bag to Malcolm. Despite being told not to defy Caesar's orders to stay away, Malcolm ventures into the forest and into the village where he is taken by the Gorillas to Caesar for judgement for breaking his orders. Malcolm quickly explains the humans' situation to him and Caesar allows him and his group passage to the dam only under one condition: the group's weapons are to handed to the apes and destroyed. As time goes on, Malcolm and Caesar form a very brotherly-like relationship. After Malcolm and several of his men become trapped in the inner workings of the dam, Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Blue Eyes help get them out. Malcolm thanks Caesar personally because if it wasn't for him, Malcolm and his group would have died. The two fathers watch as their families interact. Only this is cut short when Caesar's youngest son wander over to a box of supplies and uncovers a hidden weapon. Caesar, furious that he has been lied to, threatens the humans with the weapon before throwing it over the dam wall. Malcolm, with Ellie in tow go to Caesar's home to apologize for Carver's behaviour and see that Caesar's wife, Cornelia is sick. Malcolm begs Caesar to let Ellie help but Caesar, still seething from the events at the dam, tells them he doesn't trust them. Ellie, then attempts to plead her own case to Caesar. Caesar, desperate for a way to save his wife, agrees to have Ellie heal her but not before dismissing Malcolm. Later, Caesar accompanies Malcolm, Ellie and a couple of their men into the city where they witness the power returning to the city. Caesar listens to the music for a moment and shakes Malcolm's hand before allowing them to enter the village to celebrate. There, Malcolm like everyone else is surprised to see Cornelia emerge, healthy, a sign that Ellie's help has in fact saved her life. Malcolm is a witness to Caesar's shooting and is told to run for his life by Maurice as he and his group have been framed for the crime by Koba. Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander find Caesar's body in the forest but are quick to realize he is still alive. They take him, on his request, to his old childhood home at the Rodman house. Once there, a weak Caesar tells Malcolm that it was Koba that shot him, not Carver. Malcolm urges Ellie to operate but she tells him that they don't have any supplies with them and there were some at their old home. Later, Malcolm finds a restless Caesar in the attic, which was once his room and asks who the man in the video Caesar had been watching was and Caesar tells him he was a good man, like him. Malcolm then asks Caesar about Blue Eyes' whereabouts and that it had been two days since he left to rescue Maurice and Rocket. After their return, Malcolm follows Caesar into battle. Once Koba has been defeated, Caesar tells Malcolm to take his family and to go to safety as the humans will never forgive the apes for starting the war. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is the ape counterpart of Malcolm's teenage son, Alexander. After meeting Caesar, Malcolm is introduced to Blue Eyes, Caesar's own teenage son.'' At first, Malcolm and Blue Eyes seem to be wary of each other. When Malcolm and his team become trapped in the inner workings of the dam, Blue Eyes helps get them out. Later, Blue Eyes sits watching as Malcolm and Ellie plead with Caesar to allow them to help Cornelia who has become very sick. Later, Blue Eyes watches as the humans celebrate with the apes when they have had the power restored to the city. Blue Eyes, distraught over his father's apparent murder, his uncle Koba's betrayal and his best friend Ash's death at Koba's hand, finds Malcolm in his old apartment and aims a gun at the human but hesitates to kill him. Malcolm successfully manages to talk him around and he lowers the gun. Malcolm then proceeds to tell him that his father is still alive and in hiding. Blue Eyes, not sure what to believe, follows Malcolm the Rodman house where he is reunited with his father, seeing that Malcolm had been telling the truth. Malcolm voices his concern to Caesar about Blue Eyes' whereabout when Caesar sends his son out to rescue the rebel apes but is relieved to see him once he returns. Alexander Alexander is Malcolm's teenage son. After losing his first wife, Malcolm struggles to raise his son alone. Having been raised in a world where it appears to be ending, it is the only thing Alexander comes to know. Alexander appears with his father in the forest when they go running to Carver who has accidently shot a young chimpanzee, Ash in the shoulder. On the rush to get out of the forest, Alexander drops his bag. Back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay and Alexander comments that he's upset he lost his bag which contains his sketchbook. Malcolm hesitately allows Alexander to go with him and Ellie when they go to talk to the apes. When Malcolm goes to talk to Caesar, Alexander waits in the car with Ellie and their men. Later, father and son are together then they are rescued by Caesar and his apes when the dam threatens to explode. Later, Malcolm shields Alexander when he is assaulted by Koba in the dam control room. Father and son then watch in complete horror as Koba and Caesar get into a fight when Koba berates the Alpha over his compassion for the humans saying they mean more to the Alpha then his own sons. During the celebration in the Alpha Village, Malcolm, Alexander and Ellie view the their handiwork as they witness the light returning to the city. After Caesar is shot by a hidden Koba, Malcolm and Alexander along with Ellie come across Caesar's body in the forest before realizing he's still alive. They then take the Alpha by car to his old childhood home. Once at the house, Alexander finds a photo of a young Caesar and a man (Will) and shows it to Malcolm who realizes this was where Caesar was raised and the main reason for his compassion towards them. Ellie Ellie is Malcolm's second wife. After the death of his wife, Malcolm enters into a relationship with a former nurse and war journalist. He later marries her making her the step-mother of his son, Alexander. ''More to come… Dreyfus Dreyfus was Malcolm's boss. Whom Malcolm works very closely with. They have very different views on how the apes should be handled. More to come… Koba Koba is Malcolm's ape enemy. Unlike Caesar whom Malcolm gets along with, Malcolm won't get along with Koba at all due to the Bonobo's views on humans. At some point, Malcolm gets into a confrontation with Koba and is pushed. When Malcolm goes to Alexanders aid after Koba pushes him, Malcolm defends his son. Koba threatens to kill the two before being stopped by Maurice. More to come… Maurice Maurice is Malcolm's ape friend and protector. When Malcolm and Alexander are about to be killed by Koba, Maurice steps in to protect them. When Koba set the Ape Village on fire, Maurice immediately told the humans to run, knowing the humans aren't to blame. Rocket Rocket is one of Malcolm's ape companions. Rocket is one of the apes Malcolm will interact with. It is currently unknown how well they will get along, but judging by a behind-the-scene featurette, they won't get along at first. More to come… Notes *He will be the leader of a small pocket of human survivors and will be the human counterpart of Caesar. *It is likely that Malcolm's first interaction with Caesar will be in the forest as Jason Clarke has said that Malcolm and Ellie as well as Caesar bump into each other in the forest. Trivia *Jason Clarke who will play Malcolm in the film has said that Malcolm will "go on a journey with Caesar and find his inner ape". *It has been said that Malcolm will be an architect. *Malcolm will have a new wife which may cause tension between him and his son. *Malcolm will share scenes with Caesar's son, Blue Eyes. *Malcolm is not the brother of Will as the second tv spot has Malcolm asking Caesar who the man in the video is and Caesar replies "A good man like you" indicating that they aren't related as Malcolm doesn't recognize him. *As seen in Dawn's first official featurette, there is a small piece of behind-the-scenes footage where Jason Clarke (Malcolm) is being attacked by one of the ape actors, who appears to be Toby Kebbell (Koba). It can be indicated by this footage that Malcolm will get into some type of altercation with Koba, during the film at some point. However, a later featurette revealed that the ape actor that is seen dragging Jason through the mud isn't Toby but Terry Notary who plays Rocket. *In the newest TV spot, it is revealed that Malcolm journeys with Caesar to his old home, the Rodman House. Joining Caesar in the attic which use to be the chimp's old bedroom, he watches as Caesar views a video recorded by Will about 15 years earlier and asks who the man in the video is. Caesar, not wanting to explain who it is just tells him that the man (Will) was a good man like Malcolm. *There is a shot in the newest domestic and international trailers where Caesar is holding Malcolm the same way he held Will in Rise. *When Malcolm calls for Caesar, it is very similar to the scene in Rise where Will calls for Caesar during the fight on the bridge. *There is a strong possibility that Malcolm tells someone (possibly Alexander) about Caesar and explains how the virus made the apes evolve. This is a reference from the most recent TV spot of a voiceover (Jason Clarke) explaining the history of the Simian Flu and how it involves Caesar. *He may be named after Malcolm MacDonald from Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972), whose first name was revealed to be Malcolm in Revolution on the Planet of the Apes. Image Gallery Malcolm.jpg|Pain? 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his men and his family. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|With Caesar and Koba. Movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village near the dam with Ellie and one of his men. la_ca_0403_dawn_of_planet_apes_029.jpg|Malcolm surrounded by Apes including Blue Eyes and Koba. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Malcolm and Caesar watch their families. Caesar meets Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm and his group encounter Caesar. Head to Head.jpg|Malcolm shares a moment with Caesar. Another way.jpg|Malcolm and Ellie attempt to reason with Caesar. Ellie argues with Carver.jpg|Malcolm listens to Ellie and Carver argue. Malcolm confronts Dreyfus.jpg|Confronting Dreyfus. Malcolm and others encounter apes.jpg|Malcolm and his group encounter the apes. I have an idea.jpg|"I have an idea". Surprise.jpg|Malcolm jumps back in surprise when confronting Caesar. Malcolm in a sewer.jpg|Malcolm in the sewer. Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Malcolm in bed with Ellie. Chance.jpg|Malcolm begs Dreyfus to give the apes a chance. Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill apes.jpg Soldiers are coming.jpg Malcolm asks about Will.jpg Malcolm awakens to find his son missing.jpg|Malcolm wakes to find his son missing. Malcolm wakes Ellie.jpg|Malcolm wakes Ellie. Malcolm watches Alexander and Maurice.jpg|Malcolm watches curiously as Alexander reads with Maurice. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Malcolm's Family Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters